1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer for absorbing impacts according to the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buffers of the type heretofore used for impact absorption consist of a volume-compressible, elastic buffer element having a first e-module. These buffers are e.g. buffers for an elevator cab or for use as a counterweight of an elevator cab. The buffers provided for such purposes are referred to as detachable bumpers. Such buffers are frequently installed in the pit of an elevator shaft.
The buffer could also be used as a safety buffer in crane building, or as a buffer in the automotive field.
Conventional buffers as heretofore used have the disadvantage that their constructional height is relatively large. In recent years, however, continuous efforts are undertaken, e.g. in the installation of elevators, to reduce the size of the shaft pit.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a buffer of the initially described type which has a lower constructional height while at the same time having at least the same energy absorption capacity.